


Cowboys and Kittens

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Petplay, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: McCree comes home late to find his kitten all dressed up and ready for him. How can he possibly say no to such a good girl?





	Cowboys and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Dare](https://dareperks.tumblr.com/) for such a lovely idea! This was so much fun to research and write for!

Jesse had laughed when Fareeha had told him that the ancient Egyptians had worshipped cats.

“What’s so great about cats?” he had scoffed, shaking his head. Jesse never considered himself much of a god-fearing man, and he feared the gods even less when they fed on Fancy Feast. Fareeha had huffed at his callousness and crossed her arms, ignoring him for the rest of the night.

A few months later and he now understands the ancient Egyptians perfectly. Cats had really grown on him – namely his kitten. Fareeha certainly looked heavenly in ears and a tail. And when they played their little game, kitten and master, Jesse would certainly describe it as a religious experience.

The dropship lands late, later than he had planned on. It was normal for Jesse to get home at ungodly hours; his missions sometimes ran long. Still, he rushes to get back to his quarters as soon as possible. What if Faree is waiting up for him?

She is.

She’s fallen asleep – a cat nap.

Jesse nearly crumbles at the sight of her.

She’s curled up in lingerie on the bed, ears atop her head and tail draped over her thighs as she sleeps. Her chest rises and falls gently with even, shallow breaths. She’s managed to put her collar on without help, and McCree can only imagine how long she spent fumbling with that infernal buckle, especially with her hair constantly getting in the way.

He doesn’t want to wake her, but she at least needs to change into some real pajamas. It had been a few weeks since they had really had time to spend with each other, and Jesse certainly appreciates that she had gotten all dressed up for him, but sleep takes priority, always. 

He takes his time getting ready for bed, stowing his gear and stripping down to just his underclothes. She’s awake when he turns around, blinking at him with sleepy eyes and a dopey smile.

“Daddy, you’re home.” Her voice is low and raspy, and Jesse thinks he may shatter because he’s never seen anything more precious.

“I’m here, kitten. I’m so sorry I took so long. Winston wanted to make sure everything was checked out.” He rushes over to the bed, placing a large palm over her cheek and pressing his lips to her hairline. “Look at you. Such a good little kitten, waiting so patiently for Daddy.” She nuzzles into his palm, pink tongue peeking out to lick at the rough skin.

“If it wasn’t so late, I would have to give you a reward,” Jesse says. If only he had gotten back on time. He would have loved to worship Fareeha as she deserved.

“It’s not too late,” Fareeha shakes her head quickly, “I’ll be good.” Jesse can hear how needy she is, how much she wants to be taken care of by her Daddy.

“I know. You’re such a good girl,” he croons, “but you sure looked like you could use some sleep.” Her eyelids are still heavy, and her eyes haven’t yet brightened to their usual soldier’s focus.

“I need you,” she punctuates her whine by dragging her bottom lip between her teeth and Jesse swears he’s never known strength a day in his life.

“Well now, kitten, I don’t think I can say no to that.” Jesse runs a hand through her hair, careful not to shift the headband with the fuzzy black ears. Fareeha makes a soft, pleased noise at the feeling and wiggles her hips just a little.

Jesse sits on the edge of the bed and opens his arms. “Why don’t you come here? Let Daddy see how pretty you look.” The lingerie and the kitty pieces weren’t very easy to put on without help, something the two of them had found out when they were still first trying things out. He was so proud of her for getting dressed up all by her self.

Fareeha settles into Jesse’s lap, expression proud as she soaks up Jesse’s adoring gaze. His lips brush her skin everywhere he can reach. Her drowsy state pays off because she is still too tired to make much more noise than a soft whine.

His hands slide appreciatively down her body, over the lace and elastic of the lingerie. The black fabric looks perfect stretched across the hard muscle of her figure. She is scarred, bronze skin and lethal strength all wrapped up in the cutest damn underwear Jesse has ever seen.

Two fingers trail from her chin to her neck, sliding beneath the leather of her collar and testing that Fareeha hadn’t accidentally clasped it too tight. She had done just fine. It’s perfect.

“You managed to get your collar on all by yourself. I’m so proud of you,” he praises her, kissing her deeply.

Fareeha makes a small, pleased noise and buries her face in Jesse’s neck. He can feel the heat from her cheeks. His hands move to knead her ass, fingers lovingly dragging across the firm flesh. He gently strokes the soft fur of the tail that dangles from her backside. Lips curling up in a mischievous smile, he gives a soft tug. Fareeha yelps into his neck, and she can’t help but nip gently at the sensitive skin there.

The plug isn’t very big. It’s one of the only ones they own, but Jesse knows it’s Fareeha’s favorite. She was the one that had suggested the whole kitty thing in the first place. He had agreed without hesitation. He was just like that, always willing to try things for her.

Neither of them had anticipated Jesse enjoying it the most. Maybe it was his early years on the farm, watching over the animals. Maybe it was the ability to care for something, to be soft and gentle for once in his life after years of fighting. Whatever it was, they both needed it.

Faree is awkward and gangly in his lap, but they’re used to it by now. She’s only two inches shorter than him and just as strong, but she curls atop his thighs and fists her calloused hands in his shirt and Jesse could stay like that forever. Rubbing small circles into her stiff shoulders and pressing his lips to her temple in an endless kiss.

She moves against his neck, and he feels her tongue lick a tiny stripe over the skin. The instant temperature shift from hot muscle to cold air makes him shiver, and Fareeha wastes no time in repeating the gesture.

Her teeth come into the mix, leaving tiny bites down his jaw. Jesse rumbles low in his chest but does nothing to stop her. She’s clearly been wanting this for quite a while, and he intends to give her whatever she wants. The bites grow harsher, more desperate, before tapering off into wet kisses. Her lips seem to travel across his entire face. She makes it up to the crinkle at the corner of his eyes before giggling and smooching the tip of his nose. He isn’t the least bit surprised when she starts the whole process up again on the other side.

It’s calming. For both of them. Jesse just got off the dropship from a 28-hour mission; Fareeha has spent the past week contracted out to Helix for work on the Mark 6 Raptora suits.

They don’t want to deal with it anymore. Right now, in this room, none of that exists. Fareeha hasn’t spoken a word in nearly twenty minutes, too caught up in the feeling of being cared for by Jesse. She’s normally so loud spoken and commanding; only Jesse gets to see her as a silent, obedient kitten – just for him.

And he loves to take care of her. Loves to shower her in praise and adoration. Loves to watch her eyes flutter closed as she milks him for all he’s worth.

Jesse can’t resist; his hands slip into the front of Fareeha’s thong under her garter belt. She is already soaked. He drags a finger over her clit, dipping just barely into her slit. Fareeha whines and shudders, biting into the flesh of his shoulder and rocking her hips. She is desperate for stimulation, and she wants to be filled.

He pinches her clit gently, enraptured by Fareeha as she tosses her head back and cries out desperately. “Look at you, so wet and ready for Daddy. Do you want to come kitten?” Jesse asks, even though the answer is obvious. 

Faree can do nothing but whine and nod, biting her lip as Jesse pushes two fingers in. His rough thumb sets a steady pace on her clit, aided by the rolling of her hips. The pace he sets is fast, but not rough, and his kitten feels her first orgasm build steadily. She claws and tugs at his shirt, legs shaking as he drags her along.

“Come for me, kitten.” It’s an order. One Fareeha obeys readily.

Hands fisted in McCree’s shirt, Fareeha cries out as she comes, clenching around McCree’s fingers and wishing they were his cock. He pulls his hand from her underwear and brings them to her lips.

“Clean me up now,” he urges. Fareeha eagerly licks her own slick from his hand. “There’s a good girl.”

Breathing hard from her orgasm, Fareeha sags limply against Jesse. She can feel the huge tent in his pants pressing against her soaked underwear. She knows he must be uncomfortable in his jeans.

Her hand drops to paw at the front of his pants, desperate to free his cock. Jesse has no problem with that. He grips her hips and slides her off his lap, gently placing her on her knees on the floor, right between his thighs.

Fareeha looks up at him, the low light glinting off the silent bell on the front of her collar. Her eyes are bright and awake now, wet with tears of desperation and slowly refocusing after coming on McCree’s fingers.

Jesse reaches out to scratch behind the ears nestled in Fareeha’s dark hair. They match so seamlessly it looks as though they were truly sprouting from her cute little head. Jesse considers his black cat to be very lucky indeed, and he loves the way she beams with contentment as his fingers massage her scalp near the headband.

“Do you want Daddy’s cock?” Jesse asks, eyebrow raised teasingly. Once again, he already knows the answer.

His kitten responds by nuzzling the warm bulge pressed against his thigh. Even through the denim, she can feel his thick cock, hard and aching. Her mouth closes around the massive bulge, wetting the fabric and making Jesse groan. His eyes are glued to his kitten, needy and desperate as she mouths at the front of his pants.

“Now hold on, kitten.” Jesse is gentle as he pushes Fareeha back. His hands make quick work of his belt and fly, and he tugs his pants down and off. His cock springs free, and Fareeha nearly drools at the sight. He’s big, long and thick and achingly hard. 

Always obedient, such a good girl, his kitten waits for permission. He can see how much she wants it, how much she needs his cock. Jesse looks into her wide, pleading eyes and nods once.

He never anticipated Fareeha to take him all the way to the hilt on her first go, nose pressed against his pubic bone and lips tight around the base of his cock.

“Fuck-“ Jesse grabs her shoulder tightly, careful not to move her. “Kitten, you’re going to give me a damn heart attack.”

Fareeha seems too desperate to care. She bobs eagerly on his cock, licking up every drop of pre-come and even ducking down to lick and suck at his balls.

Jesse has never been brought to the edge faster, listening to the little whimpers and mewls as his kitten plays him like a fiddle. She seems eager for his release, fingers digging into his thighs and spit dripping down her chin as she wraps her lips around his base, swallowing him down.

“Kitten, I’m close,” Jesse groans as his hips buck deeper into Fareeha’s hot little mouth. Her lips are stretched wide and her throat is so tight he can barely think.

She moans happily around him, always desperate to please her master. Jesse’s fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her off his cock quickly, strings of saliva falling and snapping as Fareeha whines in dismay.

Jesse’s cock twitches beautifully as he comes, balls drawing up and sticky white come splashing across Fareeha’s face. It covers her lips and cheeks, the warm liquid threatening to drip before Jesse scoops some onto his fingers. He presses the digits to Fareeha’s lips, and she happily licks them clean for a second time. 

“Such a good kitten, cleaning up Daddy’s come,” Jesse croons. He repeats the process several more times, swiping his come onto his fingers and feeding it to his kitten.

“Come here,” Jesse pulls Fareeha back into his arms, cradling her close and kissing her sweetly, despite the salty, sticky taste of her lips.

“Lay down for me, kitten,” Jesse urges, gently pushing her onto her back. His large hands push her thighs apart, and Fareeha whines in anticipation.

Jesse wastes no time, simply pushing her underwear to the side and licking a long stripe up her center. A mischievous hand reaches to tug at the tail nestled between her cheeks and Jesse feels his chest swell with pride as Fareeha keens and yowls. Three fingers slip into her wet heat, and Jesse can feel the solid press of the plug against his knuckles as he curls his fingers. His kitten’s expression is priceless, tongue lolling out of her mouth and eyes rolling back as she writhes beneath him.

“Look at your pretty pussy,” McCree teases, stilling his fingers, “swollen and dripping, begging for my cock.”

Jesse fingerfucks her until she screams and gushes over his fingers. He laps up the mess with a wicked smile and a gleam in his eye. Fareeha’s eyes are glazed over and her chest is heaving. He watches the rise and fall of her breasts, feeling his cock begin to harden again.

His kitten is quiet and pliant as Jesse rolls her over and pulls her ass in the air, face pressed into the mattress where she mewls and whines.

Jesse plunges his thick cock into her wet heat. God, she feels so good stretched around him. The whimpers that he pushes from her lips with every deep thrust only spur him on further, and he pinches the base of the plug between his fingers, pulling until he can see the swell of the steel peeking out.

This draws a visceral reaction from Fareeha, who cries out and reaches to grab for Jesse. Her hand flies towards his hips, fingers outstretched. He laces the fingers of his free hand with hers and leans forwards to growl in her ear.

“You’re a dirty little kitten, aren’t you?” Jesse asks. Fareeha can do nothing but nod and whine. He fills her so good, stretching her just right and fucking her so hard she couldn’t speak even if she wanted to.

“I’m close,” he says. “You’re so fucking tight, squeezing my cock so good.”

He nips at the shell of Fareeha’s ear and pulls the lobe between his teeth. His kitten sobs as he leaves a trail of bites down her neck and across her shoulder. The marks are going to look so good in the morning, reminders. Even when she doesn’t have the collar, she always knows who she belongs to.

“Come for me, kitten. Come for Daddy.” Jesse increases his pace, fucking into his kitten until her knees begin to buckle. He slides one arm under her body to hold her to him.

And Fareeha, ever a good girl, obeys. She clenches tight around Jesse and squeezes his hand in hers as she sobs into the mattress.

“I’m so close,” Jesse whispers. He groans and bites at her ear. Somehow, through the haze of lust and the overwhelming need to come, he’s able to form a coherent thought. The realization alone nearly pushes him over the edge.

“Do you want to have my kittens?” he asks. As soon as he says it, he feels Faree clench around him, and his own hips stutter. It takes every ounce of willpower to keep from finishing right then and there.

Fareeha doesn’t answer and he brings a firm hand down on her ass. She cries out and the sound makes Jesse’s cock twitch.

“I asked you a question,” he growls.

“Yes, Daddy,” Fareeha sobs, “please, Daddy.” It’s all he needs. His orgasm slams into him like a freight train and he nearly collapses on top of her.

“Good girl,” Jesse hums, spilling himself inside of her.

* * *

Fareeha is unresponsive as Jesse cleans up. He wipes himself down, and then her. She lets herself be moved as he carefully unclips the garters and rolls her stockings down her legs. Jesse quickly and efficiently strips her of her collar, ears, and underwear. He whispers to her sweetly as he pulls the tail plug from its place, kissing away her tears as she whines from the overstimulation.

Jesse moves to the en-suite bathroom and runs a few inches of hot water in the tub. Fareeha is half asleep when he returns, but she perks up as he lifts her in his arms and carries her into the bathroom. Once he scrubs her down and dries her off, he takes her to bed. She lays on top of his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart as the two of them drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
